1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to package liners for fragile articles and, more particularly, to a liner adapted to receive and protect a stack of uniformly shaped, non-planar chip-type snack food products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Package liners have been used for many years to protect fragile articles from breakage during shipment, handling and display in retail establishments. An example of such a device is the corrugated sleeve disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,798 issued on Mar. 3, 1970 to F. J. Baur et al., commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention. Other examples of protective liners are found in connection with the packaging of cookies and other fragile articles in protective sleeves for protection from damage and/or for providing body to the package as an aid for packing and handling.